lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of Rainos
Use this page to add short bios of your Rainosian characters! (Alphabetically, please) In-Game Leader: King Bartok Bartok, once the Mythronian duke of the island, earned his title when he chose his subjects over his homeland and started the Rainosian War of Independence. Retaking his duchy from Iremore outward, he eventually met and slew High King Mythros at the Battle of Unbinding. Alienated forever from his aristocratic family, the former duke gave up his surname in favor of his given name, Bartok, and accepted the crown offered to him by the other heroes of the revolution. Not long after that, Bartok discovered what it meant to be the king of a free country. His subjects respected him as a war hero, but treated his orders as recommendations at best. Furthermore, whereas Bartok wanted to build the order and infrastructure that Mythron never managed, the common Rainosian distrusted technology and especially tax collectors. However, Bartok still had his power and wealth as Lord of Iremore as well as the friendship of the Archdruid of Hadran, not to mention a title that gave some meaning to his name. Using these to his advantage, King Bartok now acts as a guardian figure of Rainos, building connections and pulling strings in an attempt to create a better, more-stable future. Aleric Aleric (played by Benjamin Olson) is the leader of the Bear Clan. He is a deadly warrior, and crossed paths with many Rainosians. He is a associate of Jonathan Gideon, and has helped him in the past. Aleric has been hunting a spy calling himself Galnor for some time, and has almost caught him on numerous occasions. Recently, he joined the Supreme Spy Council, after discovering that he had a relative in the Mythron Branch. Not much is known of Aleric's past, and he'd like to keep it that way. Lord Gormeing Night Reaper's character, Gormeing, is one of the oldest and best-traveled in the LOM. He started his adventures as a captain of the guard of the King of Falmor, but joined the Outlaws when he failed to prevent his employer's capture by Rainosians. After spending some time with a dirty band of misfits, Gormeing heard the call of Nerogue and decided to give order and justice a second chance. However, his loyalties changed a third time when another group of Rainosians defeated his troop, offering to spare the lives of his men if he joined their cause. Finding that he fit in with his former enemies, Gormeing rose in the ranks and took command of a large portion of the Dragon Clan. Jonathan Gideon, Head of Rainos Branch, Supreme Spy Council Jonathan (played by Andrew Spader) was born to a Mythronian explorer, but his father was excommunicated after questioning the morality of the King Mythros' decisions. His entire family was sent to a far off island, where his father would be killed by the Black Panther. Jonathan then trained under one of his father's friends as a Ranger. He returned to Rainos, and has inherited and build a spy network, becoming Head of Rainos Branch, Supreme Spy Council Jonathan fought in the Rainosian Civil War, even while gaining considerable influence and contacts in Rainos. In the Spring of 7 AU, he was assigned the task of distributing plans that could have the vast armies of Rainos mobilized in days. Lukas Spine, General General Spine, played by Asad ., was born to a Mythronian knight shortly before his parents were murdered by outlaws. He came to Rainos when he was plucked from the carnage by his mentor, Gyllfore, who raised him to command an army of the Dragon Clan. Although Spine frequently fights Mythronians, he truly hates the Outlaws and has gone so far as to lead an army against the city of Elpis. During the Tourney, when Spine competed alongside other members of the Dragon Clan, the general married a Mythronian knight named Mist. The couple now has a son, but, since Gyllfore attempted to force Spine to fight for the Black Lotus, the family ran. Lukas Spine jr., Asad's main character now, is the Archdruid and ruler of Hadran. Spine sr. Was killed by the Necromancer Thorn, who was recently killed by spine jr. After Thorn melded minds with a Shadow drake. Rego Arian, Lord of Guaire Rego Arian, the character of Toa Infernum started his career as an outlaw, causing trouble and stealing valuables in Mythron. Unlike other outlaws, he aspired to become more than a nuisance, and he gathered a band of other ruthless anti-patriots in a small-scale war. After equipping his men with ornate armor looted from a lost tower, he killed a general and headed to Rainos. Once there, he was surprised to receive a message from King Bartok, asking him to assume the rule of Guaire and giving him permission to raise a private army. Since then, Arian has slaughtered dozens of Mythronians, defeated the enemy in two sea battles and won second place in the Tourney. Steven George's Son, Bull Knight Steven the Bull Knight is the main character of Gilbert Despathens, the former faction leader of Rainos, and he has lived in Rainos all his life. His career began when he enlisted as a sailor and crossbowman in the navy of Cedric the Bull, but a mysterious second personality changed his character and gave him a number of abilities from literacy to leadership after the second battle of Falmore. Ever since, he has fought and tricked his way through a number of conflicts, picked up an entourage of friends and comrades and won many ranks, including captaincy and knighthood. Currently Steven is fighting for the Black Lotus, closing in on the city of Meids. Rainosian Associates Jaldor, Honorary Rainosian Jaldor, played by Jacob Pennington, is an outlaw with strong ties to Rainos. His first mission of importance in his brick-built history was to deliver a powerful spell book to a wizard in Bodus. This task was put on the side when he rushed to Rainos to help fend off an invasion from Mythron, and he found that his priorities changed when the grateful citizens of Red Sands made him the mayor. Traveling between Rainos and Mythron, Jaldor has since protected his town and founded the Crimson Knights, one of the most powerful guilds in the Lands. The Masked, Ally Overseas No one knows where the Masked, played by Caleb R., came from, but his intentions seem good. Using ninja-like powers, this individual first founded the Stealth Clan, then the refuge of Exileseat. Seeing a need elsewhere, the warrior left Rainos for Enalica, where he has toppled dictators and corrupt officials, moving the faction into prominence for the first time in its history. The Masked has no close friends, but he regularly crosses paths with a mysterious doppleganger. Currently the Masked is taking advantage of the conflict between Mythron and the Black Lotus, pitting the sides against each other for his benefit.Category:Characters Category:Rainos